1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to high-speed surgical cutters for removing tissue. More particularly, the present invention is related to vitrectomy cutters for use in ophthalmic surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vitrectomy cutters in ophthalmic surgery are well-known. These cutters typically include a hollow vitrectomy probe, reciprocally contained within an outer sheath. By means of reciprocal movement of the hollow probe, vitreous material is cut by the cooperating action between the outer sheath and the hollow probe. The hollow probe is reciprocated by means of various mechanized movement.
Such movement is accomplished, for example, by electric motor means or by pulsed pressurized air acting on such mechanisms as a diaphragm.
These prior art vitrectomy cutters typically include many moving parts and sealing arrangements.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a vitrectomy cutter that utilizes fewer parts and is more reliable and less costly to manufacture than previously known.